Under the stars
by live4lafs
Summary: a little RockyGinger romance fic, somthing i wrote at 3 a.m. so please don't flame me


here's a little one chapterGinger/Rocky fic. Nothing to good, im just really bored

Disclaimer: yes, i own chicken run and all it's characters. HA.not

The day was coming to a peaceful end. Most chickens were retiring to their huts for the night as they saw the evening sky overcoming the sky like a dark blanket. But not all the chickens dissappeared from the island when the stars replaced the sun.

The silhouet of a chicken was visible in the moonlight, sitting in the high branches of a tall willow near the edge of the lake. In the moonlight, it was easy to make out the slim figure of Ginger sitting high amost the branches and leafs. She had gotten in the habit of star gazing back the farm. Almost every night she would sit on top of her hut and watch the stars for hours. She couldn't explain why, but she had always had a fondness for them. Just the way they shimmered against the darkness of the night sky, it was really rather stunning.

The time was also used to think of more and new ways to escape. How many nights she had battled with herself, forcin herself to think harder. Part of her always just wanted to give up, to just sit back ad take it. But of course, Ginger being who she is, never listened. She always kept going. Not just for the others, but mostly for herself. She had to know that yes, she could be strong and keep going..

But now this time was used to just be. Not have to worry about and escape plan or the dayliy egg count, just sit and enjoy everything around her. This wonderful freedom that they now had. The freedom she craved for so long. At first she wasn't exactly sure how to tak it really. A place like this only exsisted in her dreams, somehow she wondered if she would soon wake up and would once again find herself in the darkness and dispear of the farm. She realised though that when she awoke one day to once again she this place, Ginger knew then for sure it was real.At last...

Her thought drifting from one thing to the next, she continued her gaze at the stars. There was another reason she loved the stars so much. They reminded her of a night not too long ago...

_She was sitting on the roof of her hut late one night. But not alone this time. She happened to come across Rocky being there as well. Ginger thought it right to thank him for saving her earlier that night..._

_"I just wanted to say, thank you, for saving my life. For saving our lives." She said,a little embarresed._

_He only nodded. Ginger was unsre of what to say next, but she wanted to keep this going. She had found that she actually liked being with Rocky. She wasn't sure how to explain it. So she spoke of whatever was in her heart. For some reason, she felt more...free with him_

_" you know, i come up here every night and just imagine what it must be like on the other side." Now she could feel his eyes on her. "It's funn, I..I'v never actuall felt grass beneath my feet." And for a brief moment, she let her sadness show._

_But she quickly snapped herself back. "Im sorry, here I am rambling on about hills and grass and you somthing to say." Ginger wasn't sure how, but whenever she was around Rocky, her let down the wall. She was actually starting to let him know how she really felt. She had no idea how he was doing it, but she had never done that with anyone else.._

_Soon he was rabling on about grass. trying to make a point. Ginger didn't understand anything he was trying to get across, but it didn't really matter. _

_Rocky then knew that he had failed to get the point across._

_"...Your welcome" He said in a defeated tone as he put his head in his hand. _

_She sensed this and kindly said, " You know, that hill is looking closer tonight then it ever has before." And that was the truth._

_She leaned back, still watching the hills in the distance, and put her hand down. But instead of feeling the cold metal of the roof, she felt the warmth of Rocky's hand._

_Both chickens jumped away. Yet somthing deep inside Ginger told her not to. She ignored it and thought it was best to leave._

_"Well, good night Rocky." Ginger began to make her way down from the roof_

_"Good night...Ginger." Rocky said, with a slight bit of fondess...he didn't want to give it away._

_Ginger stopped. Had he actually called her 'Ginger'? And the way he said it. Ginger loved it...the way his voice sounded when he spoke her name. She couldn't help but sigh happily and smile as she walked away..._

Ginger sat with her eyes closed as she remembered back to that night. She didn't know what she feeling, but now she knew.

While she was day dreaming, she wasn't aware that someone had climbed up the tree and was now sitting beside her.

Rocky''s rich brown eyes stayed fixed on Ginger's beautiful face. He knew why she loved the night. The stars and the overall calmness that seemed to come with it. But Rocky loved the night because this was the time where he had Ginger all to himself. No thoughts of talk of the previous day or of tomorrow, all that mattered was the two lovers, earning for one another. No worries of anything, just them under the starry sky.

Ginger finally felt the other presence beside her and opoened her eyes and turned her head to the side. She was startled to see Rocky there and let out a small gasp as she lost her balance and started to fall backwards toward the ground...

But Ginger didn't go very far as Rocky quickly grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling. She leant her head against Rocky's chest, letting her racing heart rate return to normal.

Rocky spoke as he stroked the back of Ginger's head. "You alright there hun?" He whispeared into her ear.

"Oh, you startled me!"

Rocky chuckled. " I can see that"

Ginger hit him playfully on the arm, laughing softly. "What are you doing up here anyway?" She questioned him.

"I was wondering where you were, I havn't seen ya all day." Rocky said as he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Ginger didn't resist. She'd missed him too. So she buried her head in Rocky's chest, and following him, slid her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to her. Rocky had no objections to that.

They sat in each other's hold in silence. Just enjoying the comforting warmth of each other. No words needed to be spoken. This right here was prefect.

Rocky loved this more than anything. At the begining, he had been unsure of how to show he truely love Ginger, so he could only express it with words. But at the point no words needed to be spoken for Ginger to know his love for her, And the same for Rocky. Both chickens could feel the strenght of their love in this embrace.

Rocky then let out a yawn. He hadn't meant to, but it was the late hours of the night, and truthfully, he was tired. But he had no intention of leaving Ginger's hold.

Ginger smiled warmly as she heard the sound of Rocky's yawn. She herself was tired, she discovered that she was starting to fall asleep in Rocky's arms.

She took her arms from around Rocky's neck and looked at him. "I think it's time we head off." She said with deep affection in her voice.

Rocky gave a dissipointed look. But before he could go anything else, Ginger lent forward and softly kissed him.

Afterwords she spoke, "No reason we can't continue this inside."

From the look in his eyes, Ginger knew Rocky like that idea. So both chickens made their way down the tree and headed to their home, still keeping close. Rocky's arm was still around her waist and he was holding her hand with his other hand.

And as they headed off for a peaceful sleep together, the Ginger cast one more look at the night sky, but she had found somthing even more wonderful to look at as she gazed into Rocky's eyes.

wow...that was longer then i intended. sorry if this was kind of sappy, but it's 3 a.m. and i was bored also sorry for the many spelling mistakes im sure i made

and if you havn't already, read my other new story 'Jupiter'


End file.
